OC's Needed
by Animal Lover6848
Summary: I need OC's for my new story Hazelkit's Story. Info inside CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's one of these! I need OC's for my new story, because I don't want to spend my day thinking of characters. My story will probably be called Hazelkit's Story. Ok so here is the format you need to use:

Name:

Past\Future Names (optional):

Clan:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family (optional):

Extra Info (if needed):

If you give a kit without a mother or father, I will assign them parents. If you do not give me enough info, your character will not be used. You can give me multiple characters, but please do not fill in every position available. Here are the Allegiances so far:

ThunderClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: (18 more needed)

Hailstorm: Big grey tom with green eyes

Apprentices: (4 or 5 needed)

Queens: (1 or 2 more needed)

Snowflower: White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes (mother of Pinekit and Rosekit)

Kits:

Pinekit: Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Rosekit: Cream she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes

Elders: (1-3 needed)

ShadowClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: (20 or 17 more needed)

Apprentices: (2-4 more needed

Honeypaw: White she-cat with cream splotches and hazel eyes

Queens: (1-4 needed)

Elders: (2 needed)

WindClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: (19 needed)

Apprentices: (4 or 5 needed)

Queens: (1 or 2 needed)

Elders: (1 needed)

Swanflight: White she-cat with blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Ivystar: Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: (16-21 needed)

Apprentices: (3 needed)

Queens: (1-3 needed)

Elders: (1 needed)

MapleClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: (will not be accepting a Med Cat apprentice for this one)

Warriors: (18-20 needed)

Greytail: Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes

Apprentices: (2 or 3 needed)

Queens: (no more needed)

Ravenwing: Black she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Hazelkit, Pondkit and Firekit)

Smokeflower: Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Robinkit, Frostkit and Stonekit)

Kits:

Hazelkit: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes

Pondkit: Light grey she-cat with big, dark blue eyes

Firekit: Ginger tom with green eyes

Robinkit: Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Frostkit: White she-cat with blue eyes

Stonekit: Big grey tom with green eyes

Elders: (2 needed)

Ok, so there are the Allegiances. The main Clans are ThunderClan and MapleClan. I know that MapleClan is not from the books, I made it up. MapleClan does not live near the other Clans. I will try to update the Allegiances every 3 days. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY! The update has arrived! Sorry I got to this so late. Anyways, here are the Allegiances:

ThunderClan

Leader: Applestar: Dark ginger tom with lighter ginger paws, chest and muzzle, green eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Thornheart: Small light brown tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors: (13 more needed)

Shadestone: Dark grey tom with black paws and ears, amber eyes

Hailstorm: Big grey tom with green eyes

Blueberry: Small, dark grey-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Copperpaw

Goldentail: A pure white tom with a golden tail and dark brown eyes

Nightsky: Black tom with white paws and tail tip, ice blue eyes

Apprentices: (2 more needed)

Nightpaw: Small black she-cat with bright amber eyes

Copperpaw: Ginger tabby tom with black underbelly and amber eyes

Queens: (no more needed)

Lilacwing: Beautiful white she-cat with pale grey splotches and blue eyes (expecting Applestar's kits)

Tigerblaze: A large, dark brown tabby with a ginger-red belly and bright blue eyes, scar on her left flank (mother of Lionkit, Goldkit, and Bramblekit)

Dappledfeather: Grey and gold tabby with green eyes (mother of Fallenkit, Thornkit, and Frozenkit)

Snowflower: White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes (mother of Pinekit and Rosekit)

Kits:

Pinekit: Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Rosekit: Cream she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes

Fallenkit: Sleek black fur with silver streaks and bright aqua eyes

Frozenkit: light grey she-cat with dull green eyes

Thornkit: light brown and grey striped dark grey tabby with amber eyes

Lionkit: A large, golden-brown tom with fiery brown eyes

Bramblekit: a small, dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and shy blue eyes

Goldkit: A tall, pure ginger tom with a golden belly and light brown eyes

Elders: (1-3 needed)

ShadowClan

Leader: Finchstar: Pale grey tom with blue eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ivypaw

Warriors: (11 more warriors needed)

Darkspot: A small, dark grey tom with bright amber eyes and black spots all over his body

Goldenwish: Beautiful white she-cat with golden stripes and eyes

Ivyfang: A dark silver she-cat with dark grey paws and dark blue eyes

Darkfur: Jet black black tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Kinkpool: Golden tabby she-cat with aqua eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Darkfrost: Handsome white tom with a grey tail and black eyes

Aspenspeck: White tom with pale grey specks and blue eyes

Apprentices: (1-3 more needed)

Honeypaw: White she-cat with cream splotches and hazel eyes

Ivypaw: Black she-cat with moss green eyes

Queens: (1-4 needed)

Elders: (2 needed)

WindClan

Leader: Fawnstar: Pale brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Deputy: Egrettail: Pure white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Goldenfeather: Beautiful golden-brown she-cat with a whit underbelly, white paws, and green eyes

Warriors: (17 more needed)

Meawdowleaf: A lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Horsepaw

Whitemist:White she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Apprentices: (4 more needed)

Horsepaw: A tall, light brown tom with black paws and dark brown eyes

Queens: (1 or 2 needed)

Elders:

Swanflight: White she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbittail: Pale ginger tom with blind green eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Ivystar: Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Stonepelt: A large, pure grey tom with pale amber eyes and scars across his pelt

Medicine Cat: Faunasong: Calico she-cat with aqua eyes

Warriors: (16 needed)

Silverstone: A lean, silver she-cat with dark grey paws and amber eyes

Kodwhisker: A small, dark silver-grey tom with light grey-silver paws and belly, slash scars down his flank and brown eyes

Wetfoot: Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Apprentices: (2 needed)

Mudpaw: Grey she-cat with mud brown paws and amber eyes

Queens: (1-3 needed)

Elders: (1 needed)

MapleClan

Leader: Echostar: Black she-cat with white paws and ear tips, blue eyes

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Deputy: Nightstorm: A tortoiseshell with no white in her pelt, pale amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Silvertalon: Silver she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes, born with a twisted paw

Warriors: (no more needed)

Icemist: White tom with blue eyes, blind in one eye

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Earthpelt: A dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Specklewhisker: A mottled grey she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly with wide, sparkling amber eyes

Paleclaw: A very pale grey, almost white tom, with blue eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Applespark: A rusty looking tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Acornpaw

Cherryleaf: A small, reddish-brown she-cat with a white underbelly and paws and bright amber eyes

Tinywhisker: A very small brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, a white tail and white paws with very small whiskers and amber eyes

Sunstorm: A big, broad shouldered golden tom with amber eyes

Emberlight: A large, jet black tom with cream paws and a cream striped tail

Flamefoot: A ginger tom with a fiery red pelt and green eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Dewflower: A pure white she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes

Apprentice: Streampaw

Willowdaisy: A pure white she-cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Tideslash: A small, dark grey-blue tom with amber eyes

Splashfur: A greying dark grey-blue tom with pale blue eyes

Whispersong: A lithe, small she-cat with thick white fur and silver spots on her flanks, with one green eye and one blue eye

Hollowfang: A large, spiky-furred, unevenly mottled grey tom with a white face and shoulders, sharp amber eyes

Ebonysoul: Dark grey she-cat with ginger patches and golden eyes

Greytail: light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail, amber eyes

Apprentices: (no more needed)

Mistpaw: A silverish grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Snowpaw:A large, pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Streampaw: A grey-blue tom with white paws and green eyes

Lionpaw:A large golden tom with leaf green eyes

Featherpaw: A very fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Acornpaw: A speckled light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens: (no more needed)

Ravenwing: A black she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Hazelkit, Firekit and Pondkit)

Smokeflower: Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Robinkit, Frostkit and Stonekit)

Kits:

Hazelkit: A small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes

Pondkit: Light grey she-cat with big, dark blue eyes

Firekit: Ginger tom with green eyes

Robinkit: Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Frostkit: White she-cat with blue eyes

Stonekit: Big grey tom with green eyes

Elders: (no more needed)

Brownpelt: Brown tom with amber eyes

Blackleaf: A black she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, and chest, green eyes

Dawncloud: A fiery red she-cat with amber eyes

MapleClan doesn't need anymore cats , but the others do! So keep sending them in! Please. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"I finished thinking of cats, so I can start the story! The Alliegiances and Prolouge for my story will come out soon!/p 


End file.
